starlit_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Agility Weapon
An ''agility weapon ''is the term used to describe vehicles that incorporate specialized "Agile Systems" such as the Araka-Shiki system used by pilots for better control of large weapons, and very rarely require the use of more than one individual for effective operation Overview Most agility weapons fall under a specific category: Agility Pods are the cheapest and most simplistic form of agility weapons; Agility Suits, the far more effective, and popular form of agility weapon; Agility Frame, a specialized agility suit, often larger and more individualized; Autonomous Agility Frame, also called a agility autoframe, an AI-operated variation of an agility frame; Super Agility Frame, also called an agility superframe, most regularly the largest form of agility weapon; and the unique Agility Armor, which can be fitted onto an agility suit or agility frame for specialized performance. Although extremely rare, there are cases of vehicles being considered an agility weapon despite not falling into one of these categories, and despite being similar, Groundnoughts and variations thereof are not considered agility weapons, as they require the combination of both pilot and second-level AI. Agility Pod The first agility weapon, the agility pod is typically an extremely small, cheap, but highly maneuverable unit operated by a single individual. Typically spherical in shape with a large glass monitor allowing the pilot to see outside the pod, the most common forms are further divided into Ground, Naval, Aerial, and Space subcategories. Ground units typically possess four thin limbs for walking. Naval units usually possess forward limbs for underwater maintenance and manipulation, and two rear propellers. Aerial units are usually support by four VTOL fans, but can sometimes possess two limbs under the body. And space units are regularly with two arms in front, and two subthrusters in the rear. Although very effective in the first stages of the Devastation War, it quickly fell out of favor by the oncoming agility suit, and by modern day, is used by independent nations for maintenance and auxiliary work. Agility pods are one of two agility weapons still in production by 331 P.D. Agility Suit The most famous and most popular agility weapon, the agility suit, is one of the only agility weapons still in production, and the only one to be used in general combat scenarios. Improving upon the Agile Systems implemented into agility pods, the agility suit was made to be more human shaped to deepen the link between pilot and weapon. And although surpassed agility frames, agility suits still remain in popular use, and although considered cheap by most standards, very few independent nations have enough income to construct a fleet of agility suits. The further distinction between agility suits is divided into "Numeral" and "Individual" suits, numeral suits are generic, mass-produced weapons for use by regular homogenous troops, while individual suits are specialized variations of existing numeral suits, or entirely brand new agility suit units meant for use by supercommandos on the front lines. Agility Frame Once again meant to better the operation of agile systems, the agility frame was the petri dish behind the popular Araya-Shiki system, which was far superior to operating systems of the past. Agility frames are far more expensive and unique compared to the agility suit, and rather just being a construction of components to make a mech suit, agility frames are nothing more than a skeleton frame that can be fitted with armor components on top, allowing the pilots of the suits to become very individualized and unique, and to provide a far more aggressive nature behind the term "agility frame". No longer in production by the year 331 P.D., only twenty-two frame "families" were ever produced during the time of the Devastation War, in total numbering 222 frames. An unknown number of those frames have been irreparably destroyed. Autonomous Agility Frame A variation of the agility frame, autoframes, are sometimes not considered "true" agility weapons since they are not controlled by a human pilot, but fit the requirements: a single pilot using an agile system, whether or not the pilot is human or AI. Usually controlled by second-level AI, there has been one instance of an autoframe being controlled by a third-level, the Magus Abaddon. Only five families of autoframe were ever produced, and in total only twenty-nine being produced. Super Agility Frame Considered by most to be an agility frame worn by an agility frame, the super agility frame is a massive agility weapon almost entirely intended to be operated in space, although the two superframes made both have a history of working on a planet's surface. Both superframes are accounted for by 331 P.D., with the Infinity Superframe owned by the United Worlds Stellar Navy and the Eternity Superframe owned by the Circadian Federation Agility Armor Unlike other agility weapons, ''agility armors ''are not directly controlled by pilots, but instead are hooked up to an existing operating system from and agility suit or agility frame, regarded to as the "host" of the armor. The armor usually actively redirects movements to a suit or frame's blast or drift thrusters to the armor's own thrusters, although this is not always the case. Although rumored to been in continued production, production ended during the colonial war and has not been continued from there on.